Razor Wind
The ability to use the air/wind to slice objects. Sub-power of Air Attacks, Sound Attacks, and Vacuum Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Cutting. Also Called * Aerial Blade * Air Blades/Cutter/Razor/Scar/Sickle/Slash/Slicing * Cleaving Wind * Cutting Wind * Flying Slash Attack (One Piece) * Kuretsusen * Razor Wind Generation/Projection * Vacuum Blade/Cut * Wind Blades/Cutter/Razor/Scar/Sickle/Slash/Slicing Capabilities The user can project air/wind or sound in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. Applications * Air Generation/Wind Generation * Cutting * Death Inducement * Soundwave Generation Variations * Flaying Wind Associations * Aerokinetic Blade Construction * Aerokinetic Claws * Blade Projection * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Pressure Strike * Sharpness Manipulation * Slash Effect * Slash Projection * Sword Beam Emission Known Users See Also: Razor Wind. Folklore/Mythology Video Games Known Objects * Byakko (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) Gallery File:Enshin_wielding_Shamshir.png|Enshin (Akame Ga Kill!) using the Teigu, Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir, which creates aerial blades. File:Air_Swipe.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) releasing an air swipe, sharp enough to slice stone. File:Morio's_Kamaitachi.png|Kenichirō Morio (Alive: The Final Evolution) manipulating wind to create a razor-sharp Kamaitachi. File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) breathes out Kamaitachi, a vacuum that sucks in the target and shreds them to pieces. File:Aero_Slash.png|Leon Elliott (Black Cat) firing off Aero Slash, a blade of pressurized air. File:Bushogoma.gif|Shunsui Kyōraku (Bleach) using Lazy Spinning Top to slice in a whirlwind style. File:Tachikaze_Air_Blades.gif|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) generating powerful explosive air blades with his Tachikaze. File:Hitsugaya's_Vacuum_Ice_Blade.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) uses Vacuum Ice Blade to combine ice blade with a vacuum wave to cut through anything. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) using Divine Storm to send a vacuum storm that slices everything in his path. File:Kazekiri's_Wind_Blades.png|Kazekiri (D.Gray-Man) using Wind Blades to fire off a massive barrage of air blades. Biting_Wind.jpg|Ceratosaurus (Dinosaur King), one of ceratosauria therapod dinosaurs that can swipe their tails through a tornado, creating knives of wind that slice their opponent. File:Gale_Vacuum_Cutter.png|Oceanus Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) using Gale Vacuum Cutter to create razor-sharp whirlwinds. Meet_Vegito_-_Vegito_blasts_Buu.PNG|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) using Kiai to fire razor-sharp wind at Super Buu... Meet_Vegito_-_Vegito_blasts_Buu_2.PNG|...which hits Buu's cheek... Meet_Vegito_-_Super_Buu_cut.PNG|...and cuts it open. File:Nanto_Sei_Ken.png|Practitioners of South Dipper Holy Fist (Fist of the North Star) can generate air pressure to cut the victims inside out. File:Fujin_Razor_Wind.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) has Fūjin focus wind into blades for the Wind Cutter. File:Kaze no Kizu.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) sends energy into the rift of demonic energy between himself and his opponent's swirling in the wind to fire off the Wind Scar. File:Dance_Of_Blades1.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) swinging her fan to fire off the Dance of the Wind Blades. File:Seri Awashima Arrow Attack (K Project).gif|Seri Awashima (K Project) using her famed Arrow Attack. File:Zankusen.png|The Air-Cutting Flash (Love Hina, Negima!, UQ Holder) slashes through the air, and is one of the signature technique of the Gods' Cry School. File:Fugi's_Wind_Cutter.png|Fūgi (Marchen Awakens Romance) using Vindalva to fire off his Wind Cutter blades. Rising Wheel.jpeg|One of Orb’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, let's him create slicing waves of air. You Lost.jpeg|Rapunzel (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to concentrate her magical power to her sharp nails to create slicing waves of air. She exclusively used this technique to execute her War Games teammates as punishment for losing. Zephyrus Broom Power.gif|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) can create slicing waves of air with her Broom of Zephyrus File:Fang_Wolf_Fang.png|Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru (Naruto) using Fang Wolf Fang to spin so ferociously they create a vacuum vortex that cuts without touching. File:Wind_Release-_Vacuum_Wave.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) firing Wind Release: Vacuum Wave blades to viciously slice through his assailants. File:Blade_of_Wind.png|When Baki (Naruto) swings his fingers, he releases a Blade of Wind with unblockable sharpness and pinpoint accuracy. File:Scythe_Weasel.png|Temari (Naruto) can use her Giant Folding Fan for Sickle Weasel Technique and its stronger variants, releasing many sharp vacuum pockets. File:Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku Abumi's (Naruto) Decapitating Air Wave contains supersonic blades within. File:Wind_Cutter_Technique.png|Ninjas (Naruto) using Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique to generate a sharp blade of wind. File:Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) produces the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, air blades that damage an opponent's nerve channels. Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Wind_Blades.jpg|Ryū Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) using the Art of the Wind Blades to create vacuum blades that bifurcate all in its path. File:Kokuto_Kogetsu.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) slicing through immensely long distances with Kokuto Kogetsu technique. File:Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses 36 Pound Cannon and its variants to send a powerful compressed air projectile. Kokujo_O_Tatsumaki.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using Kokujo: O Tatsumaki to create a tornado that cuts its targets. File:Rankyaku.png|Rokushiki users (One Piece) can kick the air at fast enough to create a sharp, compressed blast of air called Rankyaku. File:Rankyaku_Amane_Dachi.png|Kaku (One Piece) using his strongest variant Rankyaku: Amane Dachi, a rotating kick that sends a 360 degree slicing shock wave. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. File:Scyther_Razor_Wind.png|Scyther (Pokemon) using a move known as Razor Wind. Pidove_Air_Cutter.png|Pidove (Pokemon) uses a move known as Air Cutter which is razor sharp wind. File:Tornadus_Air_Slash.png|Tornadus (Pokemon) using Air Slash to fire off razor-sharp buzzsaw of air. File:Cameron_Riolu_Vacuum_Wave.png|Riolu (Pokemon) using Vacuum Wave to send a razor-sharp wave of pure vacuum. File:Demon-God_Multiple_Strike.png|Ryū Kumon (Ranma ½) using the Demon-God Multiple Strike to tear the air apart, creating vacuum blades. File:Tobi_Izuna.png|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) using Tobi Izuna, which is sharp enough to cleave diamonds. File:Sonic_Wind.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Sonic Wind to create a wind vortex to cut his target. Donatello with Byakko.gif|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wielding Byakko, which can create air blades that slice through steel. File:Voice_Cutter.gif|Zebra (Toriko) using Voice Cutter to generate thin blades of sound. File:Rando_Airblade.jpg|Randō/Shōrin (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Slicing Gale Aegis attack that can easily slice skin. File:Roto's_Kamaitachi.png|Roto (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating razor-sharp vacuum blades with his finger scythe. Category:Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Sound Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries